You Spy one Me!
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Will's thoughts during "Turk Flu"  Season 1, episode 5 .


**I do not own Robin Hood. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic.**

* * *

><p>To say that Will Scarlet was confused would be an understatement. He had never felt this confused before in his whole life. To him, everything had always been black and white and nothing else. He was Will Scarlet, son of Dan Scarlet. He was going to be a carpenter like his father and probably end up marrying a nice girl from Scarborough.<p>

But in a flash, everything changed. No longer was he going to be just a carpenter, but was an outlaw instead. He spent his time stealing from the rich, giving to the poor and fighting with the Sheriff's men. And yet the one thing remained the same- he was going to marry a lady someday.

Then everything changed one ambush. When the gang stopped that wagon, they expected riches or maybe livestock. Not human beings (Saracen no less). And Will was curious about them. He had never seen a Saracen before and there was one particular Saracen that had caught his eye.

He looked to be around Will's age, though it was hard to pinpoint the exact age. He had the same coppery skin color as the others, but it looked healthier and cleaner. Adding that with his dark wide eyes and full lips, Will was surprised to find himself _attracted _to this boy. It unnerved him (of course adding in the Slaver's tale of soldiers dropping dead after being too close to the slaves didn't help).

Will was brought out of his private thoughts by the sound of Robin's voice. "Will, they need water."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Will said, looking back at the Saracen boy.

"Look, you don't seriously believe that slaver's-" Robin started to say, but Will cut him off.

"No!" Which was true, he didn't believe…mostly.

"Well, give them water. Can't you see they're suffering enough?"

"I noticed you're not doing it." Will shot at him.

Robin let out a small scoff. "Listen, there is no disease. It's ignorance and superstition and…" He trailed off when a thought came to him. Robin then suddenly kissed Will on the cheek. "You are a genius." And then he called over to Little John.

While Robin told Little John what to do with the Slaver, Will couldn't help but think to the kiss on the cheek. Strangely enough, it had no effect on him. Wouldn't it have done something to him if he was truly attracted to men?

* * *

><p>He was still pondering this fact when Robin told the gang his plan on freeing the slaves and closing down the mine. Much was arguing saying that only the stupidest people would fall of the phony "Turk Flu". Robin rubbed his temples as he explained it once again. "People fear what they don't understand."<p>

"I wasn't scared." Will argued. The rest of the gang laughed at this.

Robin stood up. "Will, you proved my point. If even you have doubts, the sheriff's men will be a pushover."

Much started arguing again and was going to suggest a different plan, when the Saracen boy that Will was so attracted too suddenly grabbed at the small bag that Much was flinging around.

"Hey, let go!"

"It's mine!" The boy shouted. "Stolen!"

The gang paused in their discussion and moved forward. _He spoke English!_

* * *

><p>They were getting ready to send the slaver Booker and the Saracens to the mines when the rope holding the cage suddenly caught on fire. The gang rushed over to deal with it. Will took one look at the fire and then up at the Saracen boy. When his brown eyes advert from looking at Will's green ones, Will knew at once he was the cause of this fire, though how he did not know.<p>

"Punishment from God! It's all my fault! Oh, I'm sorry God!" Much cried out. While Much was lamenting to God, Will jumped into action, getting the flaming rope away from the wooden cage. The boy pushed the cage door open, only to have Little John slam it shut and lean against it.

"How did you light that fire?" Robin asked the boy.

"Let us go!"

"We are trying to help you!"

"You have stolen us to sell to another! You are no better than _him_!" He spat, jerking his head towards Booker.

"Please, let me explain. Then if you do not wish to help us, then you are free to go, you have my word." Robin stated. The boy said nothing, but gave Robin a look as if he was waiting for him to continue. "What is your name?" Robin asked.

"Djaq."

Will really stopped listening after that moment. He finally had a name to put with the boy- Djaq.

* * *

><p>Will sat on a rock, watching the Saracen men wash themselves and prayed. He had Djaq go off into the woods by himself, though why, Will did not know. Suddenly Robin appeared beside him. "It's time to get going. The Sheriff's gonna start getting suspicious soon. Gather everyone up."<p>

Will nodded and stood up. He realized that he would needs Djaq's help to talk to everyone, so he made his way up where he saw the boy disappear to.

He found Djaq, his back turned and shirt off so that he could wash his upper body.

"Robin says that we have to get-" Will started say but stopped in mid sentence. He must of startled Djaq because he suddenly turned around and what Will saw rendered him speechless.

Because what he saw was not the chest of a man, but a chest of a woman. Shocked, Will didn't say anything else, but just stared.

"You spy on me!" Djaq accused and then reached down to grab her shirt. As soon as she covered herself, Will snapped out of it.

"N-no! Robin, he-we have to-" Will stuttered about for a little bit, still distracted from his discovery. So distracted that he did not see the branch that Djaq moved out of her way. It snapped back, hitting him in the face and making him fall to the ground. Will laid there for a moment before getting up. His face stung from where the branch had hit him, but he didn't care. Turns out things weren't as confusing as they originally seemed.

* * *

><p>The plan ended up rather well, even with the little hiccup in the middle (if you call Little John almost dying a little hiccup). But thanks to Djaq, they managed to save him and got to Nottingham in time to help save Marian from Rowan. They were back at the camp and saw that Little John had tied Alan up, since he ate the root that Robin told him not to. Little John made the symbol of crazy and pointed to Alan.<p>

"No food or drink for one day and night and he'll be fine." Robin stated. Will sat down behind the twitching Alan, laughing silently to himself.

"Just as well, seeing how there is so little venison left." Much stated as he tried to steal a piece of meat from Little John.

"Well, you're fasting too, aren't you?" Robin asked. "You made a promise. To God."

Much rambled on, saying that if it was God who got them out of there, there would have been a sign and since there wasn't a sign, he was going to build a fire and have something to eat.

Much got the wood all nicely put together and was about to strike the flint to get a spark when suddenly it just caught on fire. Will recognized that to be the same way Djaq started the fire at the mine.

"A sign!" Much said excitedly. But then realization dawned onto him. "Which means I have to fast." Suddenly a dead rabbit landed next to him. "Except God wants me to eat." Another rabbit appeared. "Quite a lot."

"Djaq!" Robin called out to the rocks above them. "Come and join us?"

Djaq appeared from behind a rock. "For good?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking just for dinner, but." Robin said in a tone that Will recognized as a teasing one.

"And I was thinking for good." Djaq said as she made her way down to the camp. "Perhaps I should have let you big friend die, huh? Then there would have been a vacancy."

Will leaned forward. "It wouldn't be safe for you, to join us." He said. Not that he didn't want her there, he just wasn't sure how Robin would feel having a woman there.

Robin looked at Djaq and then at Will. "For us or for him." Clearly asking Will if he still thought the Turk Flu was real.

Will glanced up at Robin and then back at Djaq. "For her." He said clearly. Djaq snapped her head at him, not believing that he gave her secret away.

Robin smiled. "I guessed as much." He said as the rest of the camp remained speechless. "What's your name. Your real name."

"Saffiya."

"Saffiya." Robin repeated, trying it out.

"But I preferred you to call me Djaq." She said.

"Well, your expertise did help us save Little John's life, for which we are eternally indebted." He said quietly, almost as if he was thinking to himself. He looked at the rest of the gang. "Anyone have a problem with a woman joining the gang?"

Nobody said a word. Will shook his head and he saw Much do the same. Little John was still stuck on the fact that a woman saved his life.

"Can you uh-" Much started to ask, but Djaq knew where he was going with that question.

"I'm a rubbish cooker." She firmly stated.

"Well, it looks like we'll be cooking dinner then." Robin stated.

And it seemed as if the normal camp life just continued. But Will wasn't fooled for one bit. Because he knew his life would never be the same with Djaq in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just what I thought what Will's thoughts would be during Turk Flu (season 1, episode 5). I tried to get the lines as accurate as possible, but sometimes they speak fast and it's hard for me to understand them. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I don't use Beta and spell check likes to be wonky. <strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

***edit* Once again, my bad habits showed up in this story. I typed too fast and skipped a word (and managed to skip it again when I read over it).**


End file.
